


I Come Bearing Gifts - you'll  get used to the smell.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, M/M, Smitten Bard, Tauriel ships it, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard wants to make his intentions known to Thranduil in a romantic way by giving him a gift. However, being covered in mud, freezing cold and arrested by Mirkwood Elves had not been part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come Bearing Gifts - you'll  get used to the smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Made up the Elks name cause i couldn't find it online anywhere, I'm tired of writing sad things so I wrote this. Please enjoy.

After the battle the Elves were preparing to go back to the woodland realm after spending a few weeks helping the people of Laketown clear the lands and settle into their new homes in Dale. Bard and Thranduil had become even better friends, the Elf had stayed during his coronation as King Bard of Dale a.k.a. The Dragon Slayer. Thranduil had placed the crown upon his head and Gandalf gave him a swift blessing of peace and plenty in the times to come. 

Bard and Thranduil spent that night drinking wine and reflecting on the passed few weeks, Legolas had gone North like his father said and Bard could tell the loss was weighing heavy on the elf though he wouldn't say so. He wanted to help, he wanted to pay him back somehow for his kindness and help when they were starving and make him happy again, not only that but he wanted to bestow on him some kind of gift to show his intentions. Bard wasn't the romantic type, well not since he courted his wife more than eighteen years ago and he'd been long out of practice. without anyone he wanted to be with he had no reason to be but he started feeling warm inside whenever Thranduil was around, he liked to smile with him and listen to tales of old as they sipped wine in his new home he had let him stay in since moving into Dale. 

Bard walked out with him as he went to meet with the remaining Elves that were homeward bound, he wanted to bid him fairwell and watch him ride away. They got to the group of them and his captain walked towards him with a white horse in tow.

"Your horse my Lord." he bowed and gestured, Thranduil nodded and turned to Bard for the last time.

"A safe trip home my Lord; I cannot thank you enough for all you've done." Bard bowed his head and Thranduil tipped his head in return.

"Fair well friend I hope we meet again soon." Thranduil turned to his horse about to mount.

"What happened to the elk?" he asked and immediately regret it when Thranduil just stood staring at his saddle for a moment stroking the horse's mane with a gloved hand.

"Hanselin fell." Bard deflated and felt even more sorrow for him, he loved that Elk. He lost his son and him in one day.

"I'm sorry." Bard said quickly feeling stupid for asking.

"It matters not, goodbye my king." he looked as solumn as always but his eyes looked gentle, Bard smiled and watched him gracefully mount his horse in one swift move and ride away. Feeling quite good about himself when the Elf King looked back, he smiled wide and rolled back on his heels then turned to go back to his house skipping a step up the stairs.

 

OOO

Tauriel had stayed in Dale as well though Thranduil had revoked her banishment In light of all this Bard invited Tauriel to stay with him and his family, until she decides where she wants to go.

She found Bard sitting by the fire place one night, he wore nice clothes now fit for his new title and his children were all dressed fashionably and were well fed. All he had wanted was enough gold to rebuild they're lives but apparently it takes more gold for dwarves than men because they had sent cart after cart until all who lived in Dale were well looked after, he had fufillled his purpose.

Tilda was asleep in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her, Tauriel gracefully sat beside him her hand moving out to stroke her soft hair. Bard smiled contentedly though he was still tired and worn from a long day but he was used to hard work and didn't mind it really.

"I think this ones done in." he said after a moment and she smiled at him, he noticed she was holding a polished stone in her hand.

"She played a lot today." She turned looking at the rock, Bard wondered about it for a moment but thought better not to ask. "I've noticed Thranduil spent a lot of time with you." she commmented off hand and Bard's lips twitched into a smile.

"I've grown very fond of him." Tauriel smiled and perhaps she knew more than he was willing to say.

"I dare say he's grown fond of you as well, he makes it a habit not to look back." Bard felt his cheeks warm up when he realized she had noticed that too and his reaction to it too no doubt. He hoped it was dark enough in the room that she wouldn't notice his blush.

"Do-" he hesitated licking his lips and checking the doorway for any prying ears. "Do Elves have any scuples about-" he shook his head frustrated that a man of his age couldn't find a way to ask the question because he was too embarassed.

"Some Elves don't like other races however I don't believe that is the case with Thranduil; he's changed the last few weeks I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you." Bard felt his face flush for certain this time, the elf smirked and looked at the stone in her hands again. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Am I that obvious?" Tauriel studied him long enough to see if he was joking or not before she laughed softly.

"Not to worry, I doubt anyone else is looking close enough." Bard sighed in relief, the last thing he needed after all they've been through is more trouble caused by people poking their noses in where they don't belong.

"If I wanted to - pursue him, what would you recomend?" Tauriel thought for a moment before she smiled and had an idea.

"I believe I would give him a gift, something special not expensive but hard earned. Something that holds meaning." Bard thought on that and noticed her rub her thumb across the stone, he thought about what Thranduil would like? He wondered what he could possibly get him that he didn't already have but that was when he thought of it and smiled brightly he knew just what to do.

"Do you think you could watch the children in the morning?" she looked curious but nodded, they really didn't need much watching they are old enough to take care of themselves and besides Tauriel liked the young ones quite a lot.

"Of course." Bard stood up carrying Tilda with him her arms draped over his shoulders and head against his chest.

"I best get this one to bed." She watched them go before she laughed to herself again, she only wished she was still Captain of the Guard so maybe she could see Thranduil's face when the charming, rugged, King of Dale arrived in his kingdom with a gift of intent. Just imagining the event was enough to make her laugh again covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the noise.

 

OOO

Bard woke early that morning, he already knew what he would get Thranduil for a gift and was excited to get started. Getting his bow, some arrows and a rope he went out on his horse to the edges of Mirkwood where the wildlife was not tame but abundant. 

He got off his horse and tied him to a nearby tree, he knew the woodland realm well enough not to get lost or killed in it. He had been there many times on his barge.

He went into the forest and tracked where he could, when he saw hoof prints he followed them; he had done his share of hunting as a young man when his family got tired of fish and he had to go out and find something else. He rather enjoyed it actually, he liked the quiet and solitude you rarely got in town. He had his bow ready and rope on his hip, for hours he searched and once he was about to give up and his stomach was rumbling he saw it. 

There it stood a great tall, milky white Elven Elk; it was chewing leasurely on some grass near a clear pond. The beauty of it took his breath away he could only stare at it in wonder for a moment, getting his bearing he crouched quietly into the tall grass. It had wide blue eyes that almost looked white, lean legs and great large antlers. Carefully he crept up to it stopping when it flinched and looked his way, he waited patiently til it tilted its head down to take another bite that's when he jumped grabbing its great antlers and throwing his other arm around its neck. It bucked and went wild he thought I've slayed a Dragon, I've killed a cave troll, I've survived the largest battle of my age. I'll not be beaten by a prancing white Elk. 

It swung its head left and right rearing up and kicking its back legs; he managed tying the rope around its neck just in time to get flung threw the air, he gripped the rope tight wrapping it around his wrist. He splashed into the shallow end of the river, freezing and dripping wet he wrestled with the great beast for some time pulling at the rope being flung by its great neck into the mud then nearly stomped on. Finally the Elk settled breathing heavily just as the Bowman was who was laying in the mud feet anchored against a rock as he held the rope tight, admitting defeat the elk lowered its head steam coming from its nostrils in the cold. Bard felt proud as he climbed out of the water smiling he got to the Elk and made a makeshift bridal on its nose and neck . 

Just now recognizing the cold he shivered violently taking the lead he lead the creature from the river but looking around he decided he was quite lost, just then a band of Elves came out from the trees with bows drawn and swords in his face.

"You dare hunt in the kings woods?" one asked haughtily and Bard just wanted to sigh in annoyance. 

"I'm not hunting." he shook his head and pulled on the lead when the Elves were approaching him to take the Elk away. "I caught him for the king." the Elves looked at each other curiously. "I'm King of Dale and I say lead me out of this place and I'll be on my way." 

They laughed and he bristled, sure he doesn't look like a king just now drenched in mud and dripping; no crown on his head why would a king ever wear a crown hunting?

"Take him to the king." they grabbed him taking his weapons and his Elk, he tried to resist but knew once Thranduil sees him he'll be set free but if they let the Elk loose he'll have a bone or two to pick for it was not easily won. Glad that they only brought the Elk with them he followed them to the kingdom.

"My horse is on the edge of the wood, he'll be cold and hungry." the elves shared a look.

"Don't be concerned we found him and put him in the kings stables to be looked after." Well at least they know how to take care of animals he thought finally reaching the doors he and the Elk were separated, proud though that the Elk put up a fight. It took five Elves with ropes to get him into the stables and locked away, the Elves unceremoniously deposited Bard into the Throne room and it was obvious they were getting a good laugh at the so called 'King of Dale, Elk hunter.' he stood in the room for a while by himself shivering soaking wet and dripping on the rock floor with mud up to his thighs and elbows, his hair had fallen loose and had mud in the back where he had been knocked over. all in all he was in no state to meet with the king especially not the one he hopes to court in future. 

He looked up when he heard something said in Elvish, Thranduil and the elf that had arrested him entered the room. The Elf was smiling as he gave the king an account of what transpired but once Thranduil looked at Bard, his eyes widened and he realised it really was him. He turned to the elf that was still grinning and if looks could kill that elf would be stone dead. Thranduil barked an order at him and the elf scurried off but when Thranduil looked at him again his eyes softened and he looked strangely fond.

"Bowman, I apologize for your treatment. Those responsible will be made to pay. I assure you." he said it silkily and Bard's cheeks flushed when his eyes ran over him, he felt embarrassed. He meant to catch the Elk take him home and arrange a formal meeting with Thranduil he was going to wear his navy blue robes and his fancy crown he was even going to have his hair styled just right and his shave done cleanly. It wasn't supposed to go like this he looked absolutely horrible.

"No harm done." he said though he was feeling rather cross about the situation, Thranduil approached him he was wearing a floor length robe made of the best silks and velvet, a silver tunic and tights.

"Pray why were you in my woods and soaked to the rim?" Bard shuffled one foot and ran a hand through his hair though it was tangled beyond belief.

"I- well.." he shivered violently crossing his arms, Thranduil's eyes widened as if he was suddenly reminded of something. He swiftly slid his robe off and draped it over Bards shoulders pulling it closed in the front.

"You're possitively frozen." he looked genuinely concerned and ran his hands up and down his arms to warm him. Bard's breath caught because he was so close now and his crystal clear eyes were looking into his soul.

"I'm fine, you'll ruin your coat." Bard tried to shrug it off but Thranduil just pulled it back on.

"Its old anyway and I have plenty more." Bard felt butterflies in his stomach and wondered how old it must be for an Elf to say so.

Thanduil pulled away to pour him a goblet of wine possibly a little more than he should drink and carried it over, Bard took it with a little shake in his hand. "This will warm you up." Bard sipped the wine letting the sweet taste slide down his throat and he was already feeling warmer.

"Thank you." Thranduil waved over one of the guards and gave him an order in Elvish he nodded and walked out.

"After you've finished your wine I'm having a bath prepared you can have some of my clothes. What were you trying to do? Get yourself sick?" he scolded him and Bard just found that very endearing, Thranduil put his hand on his arm and started leading him somewhere the coat he was wearing was dragging behind him he slunk his arms into the sleeves and had to pick up the front with his free hand to keep from stepping on it. He wondered how Thranduil could move so gracefully in it. 

"And an Elk? Why on earth were you trying to capture one? Had I known you wanted one so badly I could've sent out my hunters."

"I was- I caught it for you." Thranduil paused and turned to him confused and eyebrows risen. "Thranduil, this is all wrong I was going to plan a meeting with you and bring him to you as a gift. As a token of my-" Bard felt his stomach in his throat and he sighed heavily eyes downcast, he felt so foolish like a young man after his first conquest. Courting an elf was so far out of his league he didn't know what to do especially soaked to the bone, ruining said elf's coat and thick wine coursing through his veins. 

"A token of?" Thranduil pushed and Bard hoped the look was excitement and not repulsion.

"My affection." Bard was looking at the floor when Thranduil lifted his head with fingertips under his chin, they were standing incredibly close in the winding hallway and Bard just wanted to be closer.

"I accept." Bard felt exhilarated and smiled wildly, he didn't know if that meant he accepts the gift or the courtship either way he felt happy. His question was answered when Thranduil took his hand to lead him away. "I want to see it."

 

OOO

They went out to the stables while Bard's bath was being prepared Thranduil found the Elk in a stall, he had settled since Bard saw him last but his nostrils flared when Thranduil reached out to him over the fence. Bard was a little worried, Thranduil stepped back when the Elk reared up not intimiated in the slightest.

"Very spirited." he said and Bard wondered if that was good or bad, watching in amazement as Thranduil put his hand out palm up and whispered to the creature in a language he didn't understand.

The Elk calmed just staring the Elf in the eyes as he sniffed his hand. Thranduil stepped back and opened the gate; Bard was about to protest but the Elk did not run away though the way out was wide open. He stepped in and slowly set his hand on the Elk's forehead whispering some more he slowly removed the bridal stroking its ears and humming quietly, the Elk rested its head of the elf's chest and Thranduil smiled. 

Bard couldn't decide what was more beautiful the smile or the Elk, Thranduil talked to it a little while longer before they both looked at Bard. Thranduil laughed as if he and the animal were having a conversation.

"He seems to have warmed up to you." Bard said as he watched in awe.

"He likes you too but is curious why you brought him to me." Bard wondered if Thranduil really could talk to the Elk or if he was using him as an excuse to get the details.

"Well, tell him I'm very fond of you." Thranduil smiled slowly bowing his head as he pet him some more, whispering into his ear. After a few moments Thranduil pulled away leaving the gate open the Elk turned to his food bowl and ate. Bard couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"He'll not run away." he said and turned to Bard. He folded his hands in front of him and Bard followed him back inside.

"That was amazing." Thranduil's lip twitched into a smile.

"You just need to know what words to say." 

 

OOO

Thranduil took Bard to his room and left him to bathe, when he got out he found a mound of fruit on a tray by the bed. Starving he reached out for an apple ignoring the fact he was still naked as a babe, he ate most of it before he thought he aught to get dressed. He found an outfit laid out on the bed and he wanted to laugh when he realized it was navy blue like what he planned to wear in the first place. 

Bard pulled on the tights feeling strange in Elven clothes and he tried not think of the fact that they were Thranduil's. 

The legs bunched atop his feet because they are far too long, nearly silently he heard the door of the room open he turned wondering what it was and through the white sheer curtains he found a very serious Thranduil watching him. His intense eyes traveled his body still pink from the hot bath and Bard felt himself flush.

"Thranduil, I'm not yet dressed." he bent one arm over his stomach feeling stupidly bashful he wasn't a virgin or teenager but he couldn't quite get his bearing.

"I had hoped not." Bard licked his lips when Thranduil spread the curtains to enter the bedchamber still studying the bowman closely.

Thranduil came to stand in front of him cautiously running his finger tips across the bowman's collarbone, Bard shivered but felt the stirings of desire he had not felt in a long while. "May I?" he asked already ghosting his hand lower over his chest making goosebumps. Bard only nodded stepping closer to the elf he inched closer to kiss him, Thranduil very slowly tipped down just enough their noses bumped and Bard let out a breathy laugh cupping the elf's jaw in his hand to adjust the angle until their lips brushed. He was very gentle despite his cold disposition he usually wore and his skin as smooth as silk, Bard's mustache tickled the elf and he wasn't used to facial hair on women or men alike. Bard wasn't very hairy for a man though with just a little trail down his belly to beneath his pants which Thranduil ran his hand down till it met fabric, Bard gasped and moved back from the kiss.

Thranduil was smirking damn it and Bard knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for long so he hoped Thranduil's intentions were as  intense as his.

"Thranduil -I." Thranduil hushed him with a finger on his mouth his other hand moved down to cup him through his tights. Bard moaned embarrassed but Thranduil only seemed pleased before he pressed closer kissing him again this time he pressed his tongue against his lips and Bard opened swiftly. Thranduil pressed his body against him and Bard felt far less embarrassed when he felt the Elven King was just as hard, They kissed for a long while as Thranduil pulled him against his body with an arm around his waste.

The Elf drug his fingers through Bard's damp curls and the bowman hummed in delight against him rolling his hips forward. Thranduil pulled away turning him to press him back onto the mattress, Bard laid back and his hair splayed out, the darkness an exact contrast to the silver silk. 

Thranduil just gazed at him for a long while before he gracefully undid his belt and pulled his tunic off over his head; Bard watched every smooth move with interested, he liked how his hair fell down naturally to one side when the king pulled off his silver crown. He noticed unlike himself the elf was completely hairless all the way down and he wondered if Thranduil thought his hair was off putting he is far from an elf and counted himself lucky to be where he is now.

Thranduil climbed atop him straddling his waist and Bard's heart was beating swiftly.

"You're hair is quite becoming I think." Thranduil said one hand teasing it at the base of his belly and Bard assumes he was thinking something similar, "Down I mean." he said looking up at the hair on his head as if remembering himself however he didn't stop playing with the hair above his waistline as he slowly pulled the tights down.

"You're beautiful Thranduil, though I suppose you hear it all the time." The Elf looked unimpressed.

"Not so often as you may think, most are too afraid to say so." Bard smiled on one side of his mouth playfully. 

"Then I must make it a habit for you deserve to hear it everyday." Thranduil looked abashed and Bard took pride that he had not lost his ability to flatter.

"Shall I have you bowman?" his eyes darkened and Bard grinned.

"You need not ask."

 

OOO

Bard returned home that evening Thranduil rode with him back to Dale partly to take his gift out for the first time and partly to stay at his side a while longer. Tauriel and the children were playing tag in the courtyard when they arrived. Tauriel grinned when she recognized the fine clothes Bard was wearing with sleeves too long and cape basicalling swallowing him whole, she noticed the Elk and wondered what had happened. She would have to ask Bard about it later.

"Tauriel." he greeted and she bowed her head.

"My King." Bard smiled at her turning to get off his horse.

"Until next time Bowman." to anyone watching the exchange seemed completely normal but Tauriel saw the softness in Thranduil's eyes and his mouth curved in a soft smile.

"Next time, Thranduil. Have a safe trip home." He watched as he rode away atop the graceful Elk that matched his white hair sighing happily when the elf glanced back.

"Kids get washed up for supper." Tauriel ushered them to the door sighing they went inside Sigrid giggling when she looked back at her father.

"You may want to pull up your collar." she teased before she went inside. Horrified he had ridden all through town on his way home with a hickey showing on his neck he pulled it up clearing his throat. He came inside to find his daughters grinning at him.

"Are you and the Elf King going to get married Da?" Tilda asked and Bard blushed red as a tomatoe.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked sweeping her up in his arm, not denying it or confirming.

"Tauriel says you took him a gift today." Sigrid teased because they had been talking about it all day since he left to catch the damn thing, he was shocked at first but then  he shrugged. He wanted to marry him and it didn't seem as scary as it should.

"If you do not want it I won't pursue him." his stomach dropped when they looked between each other and hesitated, he meant it he wouldn't do anything they didn't want. Sigrid stood up from where she had been sitting and set a hand on his arm.

"I think I speak for us all when I say, we want you to be happy. We don't like that you're alone." Tilda and Bain nodded and Bard felt relieved.

"He's pretty." Tilda added and Bard laughed his blush returning..

"He's beautiful, I don't think I've seen anyone more so." Sigrid and Tilda giggled and even Tauriel was grinning wanting more than anything to be able to tease Legolas about this. "I'm sorry, but he is." 

They laughed at him and knew nothing else was in store for him than endless teasing, he found that alright with him as long as he got to hear them laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't.


End file.
